Something Wicked This Way Comes
by frcpirate
Summary: Draco is a homicidal maniac and doesn't know. Ginny's got a unique ability that haunts her. Can she stop him before she becomes his next victim? Slightly AU. Not HBP compatible DG Review, Please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hate Ginny's real name, so I have decided to keep it Virginia. This story is AU and doesn't follow HBP. Enjoy. Let me know what you're thinking.

Something Wicked This Way Comes.

Prologue

The fresh air washed over the face of Virginia Weasley. She stumbled across the lush lawn of the place she had come to call home: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She smiled slightly, though her mouth was parched, and her body was tired and sore. Judging by the height of the sun, it was midday, and the students should still be in their morning classes. Ginny smiled again. The sun. How long had it been since she had been able to gaze at the azure sky, to bask in the sunlight?

It had been too long.

She clambered up the front steps, and slammed her body into the large oaken doors. Her breath came from her throat in sharp gasps. The door was all that kept her standing. Her only support. Suddenly that support was removed and Ginny fell, unconscious, to the floor.

Luna Lovegood let out an ear-piercing shriek as she saw the body fall to the floor. It was late Monday morning, and as was her custom, she was making her rounds about campus, searching for any tidbits of information that might help her father's newspaper. When the girl fell to the floor, she was not immediately recognized by her former schoolmate. The body of the fallen girl was pale, and the deep crimson of her hair contrasted greatly with the pallor of her skin. A bracelet, constructed of clear plastic was wound about her tiny wrist, and she wore a gown not unlike those seen in Muggle hospitals. Luna's shock receded when she realized just who the intruder was.

"Why it's Ginny Weasley come back!" Luna exclaimed as she pulled out her camera. She snapped a few quick pictures of her unconscious friend before scurrying away to the Owlry. This film was going to sell her father a lot of papers.

The body on the ground groaned. Morning classes had let out, and the lunchroom chatter assaulted her ears, making them ache. She climbed to her knees and crawled toward the ear-splitting sound. She reached the entrance to the Great Hall and pulled herself to her feet, using the wall as a support. She threw her body at the heavy doors, and collided with the floor. The sound was heavier than before, weighing her down and suffocating her senses. Once again her breath came in sharp bursts. She struggled to breathe, to think. She climbed to her knees and covered her ears with her hands.

"Make it go away. Make it stop. Please. I'll listen, I won't try to fight anymore, just take the noise away, take the sound away and make it better." She muttered under her breath. Tears choked her words, and streamed down her cheeks. The sound began to fade, but her voice continued on, "make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop take it away and make it better I wont fight I wont struggle just take it away." By now the entire Great Hall had ceased movement.

"Gin?" A cautious voice spoke, interrupting her thoughts and her rambling, "Is that you?" She stopped. She opened her eyes and looked into those of her big brother.

Her scream echoed throughout the entire Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy stopped his eating. What was all the fuss? He looked around himself to see what the commotion was about when he saw Weasel climb out of his chair as if he'd seen a ghost. Draco wasn't one to miss an opportunity to make the Weasel suffer, so he did what any other self-respecting Slytherin would have done. He stood up on his chair, smirked his Malfoy smirk, and watched the show. He stood in time to see the red-headed girl fall.

Ginny Weasley woke to white. Everything was white. Madam Pomfrey came running at the sound of the girl's scream.

"Let me go! Please stop!" Ginny cried over and over again. Her cries began to subside and she mumbled incoherently, rocking on her haunches. Madame Pomfrey slowly approached the girl. She sat on the bed and gently stroked the child's back.

"Easy now, Virginia. Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now." She whispered. The young girl stopped her rocking and sat up. She kept her eyes fixed on the walls, but raised a shaky hand to the nurse's sleeve.

"Where am I?"

"You're home, dear."

"In England?"

"No." the healer said, "You're safely at Hogwarts. Here, eat some chocolate while I call the Headmaster."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, dear."

"They took my glasses."

"Lie down. Rest. Eat some more chocolate. He'll only be a moment."

And so Ginny waited, the sickening smell of the infirmary infiltrating her senses, and hoped. Hoped that she was home for good and hoped that the Headmaster would bring her a pair of glasses.

The evils of the world were too much for her to bear.

Draco flopped onto his four-poster bed. Lying on his back, with his hands behind his head, he thought of this new, and last, school year, and how he was eager to graduate. Being seventeen, he was already permitted to perform magic outside of school and it didn't surprise him that most of his classmates had opted to drop out between sixth and seventh year. It also didn't surprise him that most of those students that had dropped out had dedicated themselves to the service of the Dark Lord. Draco rolled his eyes. If it were up to him, he would have skipped school to lounge about Malfoy Manor, doing nothing in particular to waste away his sorry existence. If it hadn't been for Lucius Malfoy's commanding him to finish school at Hogwarts, he might have still been asleep on his large, fluffy bed, with the silk sheets and—

"What are you doing lying about at this time of the day?" An angry voice yelled to him. Draco lifted his head up to see who had been yelling at him. He snorted with disgust.

"Krum, how many times to I have to tell you, I don't want to go to class and I don't care if I fail." It had become apparent to Draco over the last few months that the Victor Krum action figure he bought at the World Cup before his fourth year had begun to talk to him. It was constantly telling Draco what to do and he didn't appreciate this behavior at all, especially from a magically animated object.

"You know, Draco, you'll never succeed in life if you don't go to class! That's why your father was so adamant about sending you to school…" Krum talked on and on about Draco needing and education, and to get at least half a brain, and Draco knew that if he didn't leave the room soon, he as going to throw the figure out the window.

He didn't think that would solve his problem in the long run, though. He had a feeling that inanimate object, even when tossed from towers (for he intended to climb to a higher location in order to increase the damage and thus increase the chances of success), could still come and haunt him.

Draco grabbed his books and decided to head to Potions.

Walking through the halls, he passed Filch, and unconsciously clenched his fist and his mind filling with murderous thoughts.

Thanks for reading! Lots of love!

---frcpirate


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny thought to herself that evening. Before the last few months, she imagined herself very fond of traveling. She would see herself in Spain, Greece, France. Anywhere. Now, she couldn't imagine ever leaving home. She wanted to lock herself in her room forever.

Dumbledore had spent some time with her. Comforting her and offering her sweets behind Madame Pomfrey's back. Ginny had declined. The thought of sugar was making her malnourished body feel ill. The headmaster had informed Ginny that he did not yet have a replacement pair of glasses for her to wear. Ginny smiled reassuringly and told him to take his time finding replacements, though, inside she worried about the horrors she would witness.

They couldn't possibly compare to those she had seen the previous summer.

Draco was outside, breathing in the brisk autumn air. He hadn't been sleeping lately, probably because of that damned Krum lecturing him at all hours—day or night. He sat in the empty stands of the Quidditch pitch and reminisced about his summer. It had seemed normal enough. No sleep, no escape from the giant manor he distastefully called home. Yes, everything had been quite normal.

Except the waking up caked in blood. That hadn't seemed normal at all.

Ginny found she was feeling claustrophobic in the seemingly cramped Hospital Wing. She began to unconsciously scratch where the plastic bracelet circled her wrist. She looked from left to right, her breath escaping her mouth in short gasps. Pomfey was administering treatment to other patients. Her absence wouldn't be noticed in at least enough time for her to escape. After all she'd done it before.

Ginny Weasley stepped down from the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾. Her fifth year, and thus her OWLS were finally finished. She adjusted her glasses and was about to step down from the train when she found herself falling face first onto the cement. She caught herself in time to see Draco Malfoy stomping away with a sneer plastered to his face. Ginny stood, brushed off her robes, retrieved her trunk and went in search of her family.

The summer started simply enough. Ginny helped in the kitchen and in the garden. She occasionally went on walks through the small town of Ottery St. Catchpole. It was an ordinary, peaceful summer. She was pleased when she received an invitation by Muggle post to her Squib cousins' house for the remainder of the break. Madeleine, the only other girl cousin she had, was one of her dearest friends. Ginny was beside herself with excitement.

She arrived at the flat in London at the beginning of July. Her cousins' home was just as large as the Burrow, without the leaning towers of bedrooms and without the need. The Prewitts were considered upper middle class, and even that level of wealth was marvelous to Ginny.

Ginny spent her mornings studying charms and catching up on magical history in a little café she found on one brisk morning's walk. She would sit in a corner, with her head tucked in a book that was charmed to appear like a boring textbook to any Muggle who saw it. Ginny was surprised, then, when Walter Ketterling approached her.

"I'm sorry miss, but is that Hogwarts, A History you are reading?" A man with slight male-pattern baldness and a trim waist approached Ginny's table.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh yes, and judging by your hair, you must be a Weasley. And a female Weasley too! I've heard that Weasley's never made females." He said. He sounded astounded at Ginny's existence.

"I'm sorry sir. But, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do today." Ginny began packing her things. The man put his hand over her and looked her in the eyes. With her other hand, Ginny pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Don't be afraid my dear." He chuckled, and he leaned back, "I am Walter. Walter Ketterling. I come from a family with a magical bloodline, just like you. However, I was not fortunate enough to be born with any magic."

"So you're a Squib then." Ginny stated. His brow furrowed.

"A Squib yes." Ginny's nerves were taking a hold of her. He looked angry. "I am a geneticist. I study the human genome to uncover why we work the way we do." He smiled a wicked smile that made Ginny frightened.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't know what a genome is. It was a pleasure to meet you, sir. But if you'll excuse me." Ginny picked up her books and walked out of the café as quickly as possible without drawing attention to herself. Walter followed and fell into a leisurely stride beside her.

"Would you like to take a stroll with me, Miss Weasley? I would like to show you around London." Walter whispered. He put his arm around the small of her waist and fumbled with something small and metal with his other hand. Ginny heard a distinct click. "You might not know what a gun is, Miss Weasley, but it one of the greatest, most destructive Muggle weapons ever to be invented. All I have to do is pull this little trigger and there won't be any female Weasleys left." Ginny paled. This man was going to kill her. She began to reach for her wand and was shocked to see it in his hand. "Look around you, dear. Enjoy the sights of London. You won't be seeing them for a very long time."

Ginny cringed at the memory. So, Walter was the creepiest man she had ever met, and his face haunted her dreams. Was that just cause to hate ever Squib she laid eyes on? Ginny wandered aimlessly through the halls, hoping to clear her mind. So far it had done nothing but bring back the terrifying memory of being abducted. Ginny looked around to find herself face to face with the doors to the Great Hall. She turned around and leaned against them. At the instant she cleared her mind and had become relaxed, she heard a muffled cry coming from the dungeons. She thought nothing of it, however, and assumed it was a Slytherin ritual to sacrifice a human to the School gods to pray for a house cup and good marks. Not that it worked.

Ginny heard footsteps coming down the hall. She flattened herself against the doors, hoping it wasn't Filch, and hoping he wouldn't give her detention. She visibly relaxed when it was only Draco Malfoy, dressed in midnight black robes, talking to himself and making his way to the entrance of the school. He passed her without noticing her hiding place. Once she was safe Ginny crept to the staircase to return to the Hospital Wing. He looked scary and she didn't want any part in it.

Draco stopped as soon as she stepped away from the door. He turned around to glare at her and caught her wrist in his grasp before she could attempt to run away. He lifted his other hand to her throat and glared at her.

"F-filtch." She whispered. She could see images swirling around in her mind. He had a knife—probably stolen from the kitchen, and that scream…

It belonged to the Squib groundskeeper.

Draco's eyes widened when he heard the name she uttered. He stopped clenching her throat and dropped her to the ground. He glared at her and then continued on his way outdoors. Ginny fell to her knees and began to wheeze. Her strength began to fail her and she fell to the ground in a heap.

Ginny woke to the screams of Luna Lovegood. Luna was a kind, gentle sort of person, but so strange and quirky that any out of the ordinary occurrence was a great opportunity to put her lung capacity on display.

"Ginny Weasley! You're all covered in blood!" Ginny struggled to sit up, "Madame Pomfrey is worried sick about you!" Ginny grimaced. She had forgotten about her escape from the hospital wing and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to escape it any longer. Ginny's hands reached for her neck. She felt the flaky remnants of blood and paled. It hadn't been a dream. Draco Malfoy really was a psychopathic Squib killer. Not that it bothered her. Ginny had her own issues with Squibs. And it wasn't her business that Draco devoted his evenings to killing them.

"Luna," Ginny whispered, her voice hoarse, "If you'd like to help me, please take me to a shower and then the hospital wing. I'll deal with Madame Pomfrey after I get rid of this blood here."

Draco woke with quite possibly the worst headache he had ever experienced. He was lying on the middle of the Quidditch Pitch and his hands were red and sticky. He sighed. So it really wasn't his father playing a dirty trick on him. Or his mother. Maybe he had some kind of condition. He'd have to consult the library later. It was probably some kind of rare disease and nothing more.

The plus side to waking up outside of his room was the lack of insults thrown at him by the Krum action figure he regretted buying. He considered making the Pitch his new room, but swiftly tossed that idea aside. Krum wasn't stupid. He'd find Draco and force him to return to the four-poster bed with the green satin sheets. Draco sighed. It was pathetic that his life was ruled by a five inch piece of plastic.

Draco stepped into the Slytherin locker room and washed the blood from his body. If he hurried he'd have time to stop at the Great Hall for breakfast before he headed up to the library to skip class to do some research on his condition.

AN: Sorry about the long wait. School sucks. But it's over now. We can all rejoice. I'll be spending pretty much every morning writing _something_ so y'all should check it out (I've got 4 stories going and a schedule for writing them). Um.. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But they're fun to use for my own evil purposes.

frcpirate


End file.
